Day of Destiny And Fate
by chaoswizard
Summary: AU What would've happened if Harry figured out magic before he ever met Hagrid. HarryOC at first, but will probably change.


Disclaimer : If I thought that this was really mine, then I wouldn't post it under fanfiction.

chapter 1 : The discovery

Walking down the street of privet drive one would not expect to find anything unusual inside any of these houses. Not with the perfectly manicured yards, or the identical looking houses all in a perfect row. The house at number four was no different, unless you consider the very young boy sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs unusual.

But seven year old Harry Potter was anything but normal, for only last night his extremely thin aunt Petunia with her horse like face and her long skinny neck had in a last ditch effort to control Harry's extremely messy hair had shaved his head. Except for a small patch to cover his scar. This scar was no ordinary scar It was left by the darkest wizard of the age trying to kill Harry as an infant after he had killed Harry's parents already. Young Harry had stayed up most of the night crying and wishing his hair to grow back so the other kids would not make fun of him on the first day of school.

Harry awoke to find his hair back and as messy as ever, and was currently terrified of what his relatives would do when they saw that he did not have the same hair as the day before. He knew what his walrus like uncle would do. He would scream at him, and then would beat him in a place that no one would ever see. Harry thought frantically what would cause one's hair to grow back, but the spiders in the cupboard could not tell him of the magic they saw that night.

"Boy! Get in here and make breakfast" His Aunt screeched from the kitchen.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry replied.

Harry quickly got dressed, and left to go to the kitchen thinking that if he waited the screeching would only get worse from his aunt.

Upon exiting his cupboard and seeing his Aunt she started screeching at the top of her lungs. His very large uncle hearing his wife screeching came charging down the stairs with a loud thud on every step. Upon seeing the boy "Boy what did you do to your hair?"

Harry crouched in fear and meekly replied "I don't know what happened Uncle Vernon, honestly."

Uncle Vernon didn't believe this for one second and for lying to him the boy received a good punch in the chest. "Hurry up and finish my breakfast freak."

Panting from having the wind so suddenly knocked out of him only nodded in reply.

Later that day at school harry was being chased once again by Dudley's gang. Dudley was his cousin and also the largest child you could ever see. He had blonde hair, a stomach that is impossibly large, and an attitude so large it rivaled even his weight. He rounded the corner hoping to find somewhere to hide, and upon finding none wished furiously to be anywhere else he heard a faint pop and suddenly looked around to find himself on the roof.

He immediately started panicking and thinking desperately truing to remember how he got up here, and just as he remembered the faint popping sound he heard it again and found himself standing at the steps to the school, and being a seven year old,and even if he was quite smart, decided that he was a wizard.

Showing an intelligence far beyond most children he immediately realized that he could tell no one. Until he heard a young girl gasp.

"How did you get here" Harry heard a timid voice ask.

Harry spun around quickly to find a girl that appeared to be his own age with long blonde hair and a set of adorable blue eyes. She also was sporting a nasty looking bruise on her arm indicating that she was familiar with his cousin. Deciding quickly that they had a common enemy he told her that Dudley and his gang where chasing him when his magic kicked in and saved him, and being as sensible as any 7 year old is she immediately believed him.

"Can I see?" She asked giving him the most adorable puppy eyes.

Um Well I don't really know how to use it... Yet." He replied carefully.

"Oh well my name is Sarah." She said extending her hand.

"And my name is Harry Potter" He replied shaking the offered hand realizing he had made his first friend.

"So how do you know you're magical and that you didn't just imagine it?" Sarah asked with interest now that she wasn't a stranger.

"Well I just wished really hard to be anywhere that Dudley couldn't get to."

"Well then you should try to do it again then." Was the intelligent reply.

Harry quickly agreed and wished himself to appear behind her. after a minute without success she shouted "BOO", and he suddenly appeared behind her.

"Wow I wonder if I can do that" Little Sarah tried with all her might and no mater what happened she couldn't make anything happen.

Suddenly the bell rang and both of them jumped at the sudden ringing. "We have to get back to class." Both of them stated at the same time causing them to dissolve into fits of giggles.

They started meeting in the park everyday after that to see exactly what Harry could do with his newly discovered magic. In a heavily wooded area that few could get to and none would want to they tried many things to test Harry's powers. Harry soon realized that he could change his appearance at will remembering the incident with his hair on the day he first discovered his magic. He found out how to control the 'teleporting' and even learned how to teleport him and sarah places. He found out how to keep the bullies away from him and his only friend, and even a way to keep his Uncle from beating him for everything that went wrong like he used to.

Harry quickly learned how to focus his magic and could do many nifty things with his new found powers. He could make the heaviest things lighter than a feather and clean up large messes merely by concentrating on them hard enough. He often tried to use his powers to prank his cousin and the rest of the bullies that were in the area.

Harry and Sarah soon fell into a pattern. They went to school (where they were the top students in their class), then they both walked to the park, then they went home for dinner and to study and do their chores.

He was inseparable from his new friend and both of them thought that nothing could ever separate him from his best friend. That was until the month before his eleventh birthday and he received a piece of mail that changed his life forever.

He quickly smuggled his Hogwarts letter out of the house before he even opened it knowing that nothing good could come out of his relatives seeing him opening a piece of mail. Sarah was already waiting for him at their secret place in the park reading a book as was often her want. She immediately saw that he was hiding something when he got close and asked him what it was when he approached.

"I got this in the mail. You didn't send it did you?" thinking that while she was very smart and loved to read she also had a mischievous side to her that few ever saw.

"No why would I want to send you a letter I see you everyday." she replied.

"Well then lets read this thing then"

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme

Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts

School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all

necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

"Wait Harry there's a second page here!"

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

wand

cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set

glass or crystal phials

telescope set

brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

"Where on earth do we get this stuff, and what the bloody hell does it mean they await my owl?"

"I don't know Harry maybe we should try to use your magic to take us somewhere that we could buy this stuff." Sarah replied.

"Yeah but how am I going to pay for all this? I mean your parents are really nice, but I cant see them buying me this much stuff. Some of this will be really expensive." Harry whined.

"Stop your whining and we'll worry bout' that bridge when we get there. First we have to find somewhere to buy all of this stuff before we worry about how to buy it" she replied archly.

"Fine. grab my arm and lets see what I can find." Harry responded dejectedly. He was planning on teleporting the both of them as he called it with no clear destination in mind just like he did that first time escaping from Dudley and his gang.

With a nearly silent pop he suddenly appeared in a back alley of an unknown street and was surprised to find that this had actually worked. They both looked around quickly to make sure that no one had seen two children suddenly appear. Neither of them realized that the kids themselves weren't what would've shocked the people of diagon alley, however a muggle suddenly appearing with an eleven year old wizard using side along apparation would've caused many a awe filled stare. However both were far to excited, so they quickly came out and got there first view of Diagon alley.

Both were staring around with wonder at the scene before them. they quickly started going from store to store wandering around trying to find everything that they could on the list. They quickly enough found all the items on Harry's list and decided to make there way towards the only place they could see food being sold. When Harry walked up to the counter of Florean Flortesques and ordered two ice cream sundaes he didn't understand what the sudden gasp and exclamation of "Is that really Harry Potter" would truly mean.

He was quickly swamped with all the residents of the ice cream parlor. He didn't know what to do and was backing away from the excited crowd and back towards his best friend. They quickly left and started to get back to there leaving point behind florish and Blotts bookstore when they were stopped by the largest man either of them had ever seen. He was twice as tall and four times as wide as either of them, and had a very shaggy beard surrounding his large face,so both quickly backed away.

"well if it aint Harry Potter. I was just on me way to see you." the giant of a man said.

"who.. who are you?" Harry said backing away in fear.

"The names Reubeus Hagrid keeper of the grounds and keys at Hogwarts." the giant replied.

"Well I'm Harry Potter and this is my best friend Sarah Stevens." said Harry. "But how does everybody here know who I am?"

"ah.. Harry thats not something I wanted to have ter tell yeh, but you cant not know bout that. Did you never wonder bout that scar on your forehand?"

"sure I got it the car crash when my parents where killed." he explained suddenly sullen.

Sarah quickly grabbed his hand to try to offer comfort. she knew how he didn't like talking about his parents. "Why do you care about Harry's scar?" she politely asked Hagrid.

"CAR CRASH! CAR CRASH! LILY AND JAMES KILLED IN A CAR CRASH!" Hagrid bellowed "No Harry your parents weren't killed in no car crash they was killed by a dark wizard. They were killed by you-know-who. Thats the reason you're so famous cause your the boy-who-lived. Your the one that defeated you-know-who." Hagrid said in a much more relaxed and gentle voice.

"oh, well how do I get my supplies my Uncle wont pay for any of this?" harry suddenly asked.

"Well your parents have an account at Gringotts for yeh to use." Hagrid replied cheerfully.

"What's Gringotts and will I have enough to pay for everything?" harry responded eagerly.

"Gringotts is the wizard bank its run by goblins, and your parents had more than enough money if I remember correctly." Hagrid stated. They turned and started heading towards the bank.


End file.
